Me Sacaría el Corazón, Por ti
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Un Profesor Enigmático, Una Alumna Reservada y Un poco de Poesía Gótica. NO MAGIA.
1. El internado

**Summary: **Un Profesor Enigmático, Una Alumna reservada y un poco de poesía gótica.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:**NO MAGIA, Universo Alterno, no sigue el canon. (Ni gota de magia, yo te advertí)

**Emparejamiento**: Severus/OC

**Dedicado a qaroinlove, Mis amigos que dejan la escuela, y a Jazmín que le prometí un Dramione y no se me dio la inspiración.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." Oscar Wilde<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1.-El internado.<strong>_

En el interior del carro sólo se escuchaba el incesante parloteo de su Madre mientras daba una consulta por el celular, su Padre ignoraba a ambas y su única concentración era el volante.

Observo su reflejo en el vidrio, los ojos grises detrás de los anteojos cuadrados de montura negra le regresaron la mirada cansinamente.

Llevaban ya dos horas de viaje desde que habían salido de Londres y, Aún no llegaban a las afueras de Escocia, donde se encontraba el dichoso internado que traía locos a sus padres.

Se llamaba "Hogwarts", donde para ella los padres abandonaban a sus hijos por seis meses y se olvidaban durante una buena temporada de ellos.

Sus padres y ella, habían tenido grandes discusiones sobre su estadía allí, discusiones en la que regularmente sus padres terminaban ganando por mucho, sólo podía desaparecer en el interior de su cuarto azotando la puerta tras de sí. No entendía porque tenía que ir allí, simplemente era una adolescente de dieciocho, con lentes, pasión por la lectura y la poesía gótica. Tal vez en parte se debió porqué no era muy social y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en algún mundo lejano en el que los libros la transportaban.

Agarró su iPod de la mochila que llevaba en el hombro, y se dispuso a tratar de alejar tantas cosas de su cabeza, tenía miedo lo había notado desde que salió de Londres pero tenía que aprender a enfrentarlo, se coloco los auriculares en ambos oídos y puso la canción de _"A Hard Days Night"_ de los Beatles.

"_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log"_

-¡Agnes, quítate eso!- vio como su padre movía los labios. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta…

"…_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel all right_

_You know I feel all right_

_You know I feel all right..."_

-¿Perdón?

-Ya casi llegamos.

En efecto, entraron al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade, había una plaza, a lado de la plaza había una librería y por la calle se encontraba regada alguna que otra casa.

-Son especiales para los estudiantes y las pocas personas que viven aquí-le explicó su Padre, Agnes lo observó confusa-lo leí en el folleto.

-Ah…-le restó importancia a la "gran" sabiduría de su padre.

-¡Mira, una tienda de ropa! Haber si ya puedes cambiar tu maldita manía por el negro-dijo su Madre, había dejado de hablar por teléfono cuando se volvió a ella, Agnes se abstuvo de de contestarle porque sabía que si le contestaba lo más probable era que su Madre quemara todos los libros que había dejado en Londres, y definitivamente no quería que sucediera eso.

* * *

><p>Salieron del carro, un BMW negro que su padre había adquirido a escondidas de su madre, bajo su maleta y se la dio a su Padre.<p>

Un castillo, eso era lo que era, un imponente castillo era lo que se levantaba frente a ella, al parecer era lo que se hacía llamar Hogwarts.

Era grande, con un estilo medieval antiguo, la fría mañana y el viento azotaba sus largos cabellos ondulados.

Entraron y él guardabosque un tipo alto y simpático los llevo hacía la oficina del Director.

Afuera de la gárgola una mujer de aspecto severo aguardaba por ellos.

-Doctores Vulchanov, encantada de conocerlos mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, yo los acompañare a ver al Director Dumbledore -se volvió hacía Agnes-¿Tu debes ser Agnes, cierto?

Agnes asintió confirmándolo.

Subieron por las escaleras, donde una escalera de caracol rodeaba a una patriota águila.

La Profesora McGonagall, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a los tres.

Cosas metálicas adornaban el despacho, así como cuadros antiguos y, viejas reliquias.

Un hombre viejo estaba sentado detrás de un extenso escritorio de roble, mirándolos con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, el pelo del anciano era largo y blanco al igual que su larga barba, a Agnes le recordó a "Gandalf, el blanco" _del Señor de los Anillos_, él anciano se la quedo viendo por un momento y soltó una pequeña risa.

Bueno eso no era normal, como si el viejo hubiera leído sus pensamientos, difícil de creer pero no imposibles. Una vez había leído en la revista de _Muy interesante,_ que pocas personas en el mundo habían podido lograr, captar pensamientos o ver en la gente con la ayuda de la meditación y el mentalismo.

Hizo una nota mental, que la próxima vez que entrara a _Mercado libre _buscaría un libro sobre el mentalismo.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el directo de esté colegio, es un gusto conocerlos Doctores Vulchanov y, a usted Señorita Vulchanov.

-El gusto es nuestro Profesor Dumbledore-contestó el padre de Agnes cortésmente.

-Si gustan tomar asiento…

Un golpe resonó en la puerta y una muchacha de la misma edad de Agnes, con el pelo rizado espeso, se abrió camino para entrar al despacho.

-Buenos días, lamento interrumpir pero la Profesora McGonagall me dijo que me buscaba.

-Así es Señorita Granger, Me gustaría que llevara a la Señorita Vulchanov a su habitación en la Torre. Mientras yo terminaré de hablar con sus padres.

Agnes se volvió a sus padres y con un deje de nostalgia se despidió de ellos, salió hacía donde estaba la chica.

-Soy Hermione Granger.-Hermione le sonrió, la guiaba por corredores y escaleras.

-Agnes Vulchanov.

-¿Tu apellido es Ruso?

-No, es Rumano.

-Genial, en el primer piso está la cafetería, el despacho del director, las mazmorras que son los salones subterráneos, sólo tenemos química y biología ahí, también ahí están el despacho y los cuartos privados de…

-¿Es que nunca te callas, Granger?-un chico rubio había aparecido a lado de Hermione mirándole con desprecio y prepotencia.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

El chico iba a responderle cuando alguien en sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

-Tan temprano, y envueltos en peleas- la sedosa voz pertenecía a un hombre de apariencia oscura, su lacio cabello negro le caía por los hombros, su nariz era aguileña, pero aristócrata, y sus negros ojos como el ónix carecían de emoción alguna, le daban contraste con su piel cetrina.

Su elegante traje negro se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo a la perfección, una de sus pálidas manos se aferraban a una carpeta de cuero negro.

-Señor Malfoy que diría su Padre si viera como se gritonea con la Señorita Granger en medio del pasillo…

-Pero, Profesor…yo…

-Regrese a sus cuartos Señor Malfoy, hoy es domingo aprovéchelo, mañana inician las clases-no dijo más el chico rubio desapareció por un corredor- y en cuanto a usted Señorita Granger, haga lo que le mandaron a hacer.

Por un momento la vista del Profesor se detuvo en Agnes y, en la mirada de ambos algo cambo desde ese día, no había explicación alguna, pero había algo presente, inexplicable pero poderoso, como un "_deja vu"_. El Profesor rompió la mirada y se dio la vuelta para alejarse a grandes zancadas de ahí, se podía notar la elegancia en su caminar apresurado.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Agnes.

Al parecer Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido entre el Profesor y Agnes…

-Severus Snape, Imparte química.

Hermione tenía las mejillas coloreadas de color carmesí, con la mirada vidriosa miraba atentamente por donde había desaparecido Snape, como si anhelara su presencia.

Entonces Agnes se dio cuenta. No es que fuera una experta en el tema del Amor, nunca había tenido novio, y su único amor residía en los hombres de sus libros; Oscuros y Enigmáticos, pero no era tonta y, se había dado cuenta en lo síntomas de Hermione.

-¿Le amas, no?-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su boca se desencajó.

-¿Cómo…

-Se nota.

-Espero que él no se haya dado cuenta, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, mis abuelos nunca aceptarían que lo quiera, él es un maestro.

-No le diré a nadie.

Agnes la siguió por unas largas escaleras y, al llegar al final de un enorme corredor se encontraba el retrato de una Señora con un vestido rosa, algo rechoncha.

-Esté es el retrato de la dama gorda, fue pintado en el mismo tiempo en que los cuatro Reyes residían aquí.

-¿Reyes?-preguntó Agnes cuando Hermione abrió una cerradura por detrás de la pintura y la empujaba dejando entrever una sala de estar.

-Bienvenida a la Torre del "Rey Gryffindor, Corazón de León". Aunque no lo creas este colegio tiene una gran historia, hay un libro donde se encuentra su historia, pero por lo pronto lo único que debes saber es que esta es la torre de los dos últimos cursos. De lado izquierdo están las habitaciones de chicas la puerta de la izquierda es de sexto y la puerta de la derecha es de séptimo, la nuestra, mientras que en la derecha están la de los chicos y está compuestas igual que las habitaciones de las chicas.

Mientras Hermione iba explicando todo aquello, Agnes vio que su maleta estaba en la puerta de chicas de séptimo, la cargó y se encamino hacía la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a Hermione.

A lo lejos Hermione escuchó un seco gracias por parte de Agnes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué te pareció?<strong>

**¿Review? **


	2. Extraños conocidos

**Summary: **Un Profesor Enigmático, Una Alumna reservada y un poco de poesía gótica.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:**NO MAGIA, Universo Alterno, no sigue el canon. (Ni gota de magia, yo te advertí)

**Emparejamiento**: Severus/OC

**Dedicado a qaroinlove, Mis amigos que dejan la escuela, y a Jazmín que le prometí un Dramione y no se me dio la inspiración.**

* * *

><p><em>"El problema es que supones demasiadas cosas... supones que aún hay algo donde ya no hay nada, supones que tienes vida, cuando en realidad, solo vendes trozos de la de otros y pedazos que se han perdido de la tuya." Días extraños.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.-Extraño conocido…<strong>

Agnes observó fijamente el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Hogwarts; Una historia.

Una parte de ella―La más curiosa―quería abrirlo y sumergirse en la lectura, pero su contraparte más rebelde sostenía firmemente que no iba a hacer lo que alguien que acababa de conocer le dijo que hiciera.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor.

La Biblioteca era magnifica, miles y miles de libros se encontraban arremolinados por toda la estancia, mesas y sillas cómodas, estantes de grandes tamaños, pero lo que le pareció más sorprendente fue una sección en especial…la sección prohibida.

En el instante en que llegó, la biblioteca se había convertido en uno de sus lugares preferidos. Un lugar en donde se respiraba tranquilidad extrema.

Le había costado encontrarla, tuvo que pedirles indicaciones a unos alumnos de primero que pasaban por ahí, lamentablemente hubo un momento durante uno de los corredores en el que se creía perdida.

Después de haber desempacado sus cosas en su habitación, no había querido permanecer mucho en ella, no después de conocer a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Eran ocho, sin contarla a ella.

Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greegans (Su hermana menor iba en quinto), Lavander Brown, Las gemelas Patil, Susan Bones, Cho Chang y Hermione Granger.

Las primeras dos se mostraron hostiles hacía ella, las otras en el momento en el que les dijo que la moda no era lo suyo se fueron dejando sólo a Hermione atrás.

Ésta sólo le sonrío tranquilamente y trató de entablar plática con Agnes, lamentablemente su intento fue en vano y la dejó, para que pudiera terminar de empacar sus cosas.

Se rasco la nuca y finalmente su parte más rebelde sucumbió a la curiosa y emprendió a leer el libro.

"_El Colegio Hogwarts de Ciencia y Sabiduría fue fundado hace miles de años, por cuatro grandes reyes; El Rey Gryffindor "Corazón de León", La Reyna Helga Huppleffup "La noble", La Reyna Rowena Ravenclaw "La sabia" y El Rey Salazar Slytherin "El astuto", todos ellos fueron conocedores de la educación._

_Los cuatro, admirados por todos, se propusieron hacer un lugar en donde ellos pudieran dan a conocer sus enseñanzas a niños y jóvenes. _

_Existieron grandes conflictos entre los cuatro, pero uno de ellos marco el fin de la amistad de ellos. La entrada de niños plebeyos y nobles. Salazar Slytherin se oponía firmemente a aceptar a niños plebeyos ya que estos eran impuros y no pertenecían a ningún rango de sociedad, los otros tres reyes en desacuerdo con él no acataron esta regla y Salazar Slytherin abandonó el castillo. Los tres reyes restantes tomaron el mando del colegio…_

_Y así se creó Hogwarts, que aguantó guerras sangrientas, que salvaguardó a niños y jóvenes por décadas…"_

Siguió leyendo, enfrascada completamente en la historia de su actual escuela, que le sonaba a una novela de aventura.

Al pasar media hora sintió una mano en el hombro y se encontró con la bibliotecaria.

-Disculpe Señorita pero y también necesito comer…

Recogió el libro y su iPod, se fue con pasos firmes de ahí.

Iba por un corredor, tratando de recordar donde estaba la cafetería, bajó las escaleras al recordar que Hermione Granger había mencionado algo sobre el primer piso. Saltó el último escalón, su pie se atoro en el hueco, mientras caía…

El problema no era haberse caído y haberse doblado el tobillo, el verdadero problema era haberse llevado a alguien consigo directo al suelo.

-Perdón-fue lo único que hizo Agnes, se levantó y empezó a alejarse de ahí, su pie le dolía horrores y no podía caminar bien. La persona con la que había chocado miró en el estado en el que se encontraba. Se sacudió el traje y fue detrás de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Vulchanov?-la fría voz de Severus Snape le preguntó a sus espaldas.

Al parecer él sabía de ella, pero nunca se esperó que ella de él también.

-Perfectamente Profesor-Snape pasó su brazo por la cintura de Agnes y colocó el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello-No necesito ayuda.

Snape la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Siempre es tan cortante Señorita Vulchanov?

-¿Siempre es tan intimidante…Señor?-el cabello negro de Snape le tapó el rostro por un segundo y un flash, un recuerdo, una memoria, como se le quiera llamar acudió a la mente de Agnes, el mismo cabello negro y lacio.

-¿Le intimido a usted Señorita?

-No.

La ceja de Snape se curvó ligeramente arqueada, una profunda risa exclamó de sus delgados labios.

Pero volvió a su monologo habitual.

-Actualmente todos se encuentran en la cafetería y lo más probable es que la enfermera también. Le llevaré a mi despacho, creo que soy lo suficiente capaz de curarle el tobillo.

Agnes no dijo nada, ni cuando entraron en el despacho, ni cuando Snape desapareció a través de una puerta.

No le había prestado atención al despacho al entrar, aun cuando Snape le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera tocar nada.

El despacho era amplio, como la mayoría de los cuartos que residían en el colegio, tenía un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro similar a quien habitaba ahí, había libreros, estantes llenos de frascos con alguna sustancia adentro, mezcla o algún elemento que no se podía identificar a simple vista.

Un escritorio de caoba con hojas y libros pulcramente ordenados, detrás del escritorio relucía una elegante silla de cuero negro.

Poso la vista en los libros pero antes de que pudiera leer el nombre de alguno de ellos entró Snape.

Se había desecho de su saco y arremangado la camisa, en sus brazos cargaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Le indico que se sentara en una butaca cercana, con cuidado de no lastimarla deposito su pie en una de sus arrodilladas piernas, y le quitó uno de sus_ Nike_ junto con el calcetín.

Por suerte para ambos su pie carecía de olor alguno.

Snape sacó del botiquín un ungüento y unas vendas.

Cuando sus largas manos empezaron a untarle el ungüento, un estremecimiento involuntario se hizo cargo de Agnes.

Al terminar sacó del empaque las vendas y empezó a vendarla sutilmente tratando de no tocar su piel más de lo necesario.

Finalizó su tarea con éxito y, dirigió su negra mirada a los ojos de Agnes.

Agnes se había quitado los lentes, sus delicadas cejas hacían resaltar más sus bonitos ojos grises, mientras ella agarraba sus lentes fuertemente al toparse con los ojos como el ónix.

Los ojos de color del mercurio se enfocaron con los oscuros como la noche. Y el extraño sentimiento de "Deja vu" les invadió con más fuerza.

-¿Le conozco de alguna parte?-la voz de ambos sonó en sintonía, una simple pregunta, que casualmente había sido formulada en la mente de ambos desde que se miraron en el pasillo cuando Hermione peleaba con el chico Malfoy.

A ella se le hacía como un extraño conocido. Y él opinaba igual, lastima que ninguno podía saber que pensaba el otro. Un extraño conocido, al que se le recuerda con fervor de no ser olvidado…

El silencio calló en el despacho y ambos no pudieron más que mirarse concentradamente a los ojos, un duelo de miradas y ninguno quería ceder.

-La acompañare a la cafetería…

* * *

><p><strong>qaroinlove; <strong>Jajaja!, yo tambien uso lentes (como los de Agnes y los tuyos) tengo miopia xD, Ahh! el Sexi murcielago de la mazmorras (la baba se me cae), ¡Hey! si de lo del fic juntas, haber cuando nos ponemos deacuerdo ¿Vale? HP? Twilight? Carlisle? Snape? hahaha o de lo que mejor te paresca (:

**Ofelia LoveG; **¡Hola! Gracias por tu Review, trate de no hacer de Agnes una Mary Sue, y como describí a Severus me quede corta hahaha!, me dices que te pareció...Cdt!


End file.
